Forever After
by khaleesithemotherofdragons
Summary: Liam had just proposed to Annie and won back the love of his life. Navid and Adrianna had just escaped a venue wreckage - were they as safe as they thought? Silver was leaning on Dixon after being diagnosed with cancer - can two best friends in love stay best friends? And what will happen to Naomi in DC? Will the group ever leave Beverley Hills?


**Episode One – From Paris to… Beverley Hills?**

Annie couldn't believe what was happening. One minute she were off to Paris, next minute she was engaged to the love of her life and her best friend – Liam Court. She held him tight as he picked her up and swung her around. "I'm never letting you again." He whispered in her ear, nuzzling into her hair.

Naomi was shrieking with excitement on the runway, "We've got lots to arrange, lots of shopping, lots of planning. Oh! I know the perfect venue for the engagement party. And the theme! We've got to have a theme to match that GORGEOUS diamond! Liam, how did you buy this?" She held onto Annie's hand tight, gasping.

Jordan, more than happy for his girlfriends' two best friends getting engaged, spoke up. "Naomi, you've got stay here now. Help them arrange this and come out to Washington when it's finished." Annie agreed, she couldn't let Naomi stop trying to find herself for this.

"What about your book tour, Annie?" Naomi asked.

"I'll ring Amanda, we can sort something out. Maybe start my tour over here in California. Go Naomi you deserve it." Annie grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed.

Naomi laughed, "No way am I missing this big, big event! I will stay, I will help arrange, I will walk to down the aisle Annie before I step foot in Washington DC!" Jordan laughed, he loved Naomi's passion and thrive and he knew it would be best for her to stay. He stepped off the plane and embraced Naomi, she hugged him back. "I'll be waiting for you in DC." He said.

* * *

A week had passed since the accident at the concert venue. Navid had been under sedation for several days as he took a turn for the worse. As the group was overly excited about the engagement, they were worried for Navid's health. Adrianna had not left his side for the whole week, she had fallen asleep by his side when the Doctor walked in to share some results.

"We have monitored Navid's condition and we can say he will recover. We managed to stop his internal bleeding and clear the inhaled particles from the rubble. We will keep him under sedation for a few days but hopefully he will wake up soon." He spoke. Adrianna could not explain the relief she was feeling knowing Navid was going to recover fine. She kissed his forehead and left the room to tell everybody else.

"That's great. So great." Silver sighed as she hugged Adrianna. People took it in turns to embrace her and each other as the marvelled in relief.

"I was so scared, you know. Scared I was going to lose him. Scared we weren't going to grow old together like we said. I need him. I hoped and I prayed every night that he would get better and it worked." Adrianna collapsed on a chair and cried. She was exhausted to say the least.

"Go and get some sleep, Ade," Naomi spoke as she rubbed her back gently, "he's going to be fine. The doctors will call if anything new happens. Come to mine, I can sort something out for you."

* * *

There were three knocks at the door – Dixon answered.

"Hey." Silver smiled, standing on the porch. Dixon moved to let her in. "So, my chemo starts next week."

"Have you told anybody else yet?" He replied.

"No, not with everything that's been going on. I'll tell them if I need to."

"You need to Silver, they're your best friends. Your family. You need the support."

"I'm coping just fine with your support, Dixon. Besides I'm going to beat this thing before it brings anybody else down. I just wanted to know whether you would come with me next week."

"Anything you need, Silv." Dixon smiled. She smiled back. There was always a connection between the two of them, she thought. There always is between you and your first love.

* * *

Naomi had laid out fifteen different bridal magazines on the café table. Annie gasped.

"Come on Naomi, I'm sure one or two would have been fine."

"No way Annie. This is the biggest day of your life! We need to make sure you've made the right decision when it comes to anything so you need lots of choices." Naomi flicked through the pages and marked dresses.

"Uhhh, Naomi? I'd like to pick my dress thanks." Annie remarked.

"Here," she pushed some magazines towards Annie. Annie rolled her eyes and began to flick through. They were all too big and poofy and Annie knew that it wasn't what she wanted.

"Naomi, I can't handle all of this right now. Nothing looks right." Naomi glared at Annie, Annie withdrew slightly with her hands raised. "Why is this so important to you?!"

"Because!" Naomi cried, "Because it's the biggest day of your life. And I never got to have a proper wedding when I married what I thought was the man of my dreams." Naomi winced as the thought about Max. "You're marrying the man of your dreams, it has to be perfect."

Annie knew that Max was still a soft topic for Naomi and she took her hand in hers. "As long as you guys are there, my Mom and Dad, and of course Liam, that'll be perfect." She smiled. Naomi wiped away the few tears that trickled down her cheeks and smiled. Then there came the 'puppy dog eyes'.

"But you've got to have the nice dress."

Annie laughed. "We will find the perfect dress." And she carried on looking through the magazines.

* * *

Navid was beginning to wake up. His head felt foggy, his body felt tired and his chest felt tight. The bright lights in the hospital surprised him. "Ade?" he called.

"Ah Navid, you're finally waking up. I will call Adrianna for you now. In the meantime, you have a visitor." The doctor spoke as she left the room. Navid heard footsteps come into the room, he turned his head to see the visitor.

"Hey Navid." She spoke. Michaela came into his focus.

"Michaela, hi." He replied. He tried to sit up but his body was too tired. He watched her take a seat next to him and she took his hand.

"Navid, I'm so glad you're alive. I couldn't believe when I heard about the accident." Her voice broke as she spoke.

"Michaela…" Navid began to speak when she leaned over and kissed his lips. He felt they were wet from her tears.

"Michaela… Ade and I… She's my girlfriend." He finished. Michaela pulled away slightly.

"I… Oh…" she stuttered. "Oh… Ade."

"Yes, Ade."

"Navid." Adrianna spoke. "Navid, you're awake!"

"You're here." Navid could feel himself lighting up. He couldn't begin to explain how much he loved Adrianna. She came over and hugged him tight. "Ow… Careful." He laughed.

"Sorry, baby." She whispered.

"Get better soon, Navid." Michaela piped up. Adrianna turned and smiled. "See you Michaela." Michaela shrugged slightly and walked away.

"I see she didn't leave you a card." Adrianna said.

"No…" Navid shuffled slightly in his bed making himself comfortable. "She uh… She kissed me Ade. She had no idea about us."

Adrianna stayed quiet, trying to contain her feelings. This was not going to happen again, she promised herself. Navid was hers.


End file.
